Homecoming
by MamaKatie
Summary: Ruby Rose has finally made it to Mistral. Team RNJR is settling in, and as she strives to find answers to her questions, what she wants most of all is to see her team again.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby sighed as she exited the weapon shop in Haven, her wallet feeling much lighter after buying a few new modifications to fix up Crescent Rose.

It had been a few months since she could sit down and fix up her weapon, and it was something that needed to happen. The scythe had taken quite the beating as she traveled with team RNJR, so the brunette was excited to finally have the time to relax and take some time to herself.

Looking around at the bustling city the team was stationed in, the young huntress smiled. It was such a vast difference from what she was used to – with all the months of taking refuge in abandoned villages, only having a sleeping bag for minimal comfort – the change was welcome.

' _Soon, we'll meet with Professor Lionheart, and hopefully get some answers…'_ she thought as she gently pushed through the crowd of people in the shopping center. _'And maybe…Yang will have gotten my latest letter…if we're lucky.'_

The brunette bit her lip. She loved Jaune, Nora and Ren, but they just weren't _her_ team.

She missed the fiery sunshine that her sister brought whenever she entered the room.

She missed the quiet, yet calming aura she always felt when reading and relaxing with Blake.

And, of course, she missed her best friend and partner. The soft smiles, the reassurances, even the occasional biting remark that still came every once in a while, from the former ice princess, Weiss.

She missed team RWBY more every day.

A flash of white distracted Ruby from her thoughts and her eyes widened in realization.

' _It couldn't be…'_

Not letting the opportunity slip, the huntress pushed through the crowd of people, using her semblance to chase after the girl in the crowd, leaving only a trail of rose petals behind.

Even going at super speed, it felt like time had stopped. Everything slowed down and Ruby's breath hitched in her throat as she desperately tried to speak.

Gulping down her nerves, and holding herself from jumping the white-haired girl, (she never liked being touched without permission), she called out a single name.

"Weiss!"

"Watch where you're -" Weiss sighed as she pushed through the crowd in the streets of Mistral.

She dusted off her blue and white dress with a huff as she looked around. She couldn't be happier to be out of her father's clutches, after so many months, but it didn't mean she wasn't frustrated at the current situation.

She was lucky. No one caught her as she took the train to Mistral, and no one seemed to have recognized her yet. If they did, no one had said a word to her.

The only problem for the ex-heiress was…she was hopelessly lost.

' _And this is why we always let Yang hold the map…'_ she thought, never wanting the presence of her blonde-haired friend more.

She missed them.

The barbaric blonde she had come to love and work with – there was a reason they had been partnered together during the Vytal Festival. There was a certain chemistry between the two, whether it was through their fighting styles, their protection over a certain hooded dolt, or a little bit of both, she could never tell.

Then, there was Blake. Weiss never would have guessed the two of them would ever get along, especially after the White Fang incident at Beacon, so long ago. But she grew to love her faunus friend, whom she felt understood hardship maybe even more than she had. They had bonded over their respect and desire for quiet, which came so rarely with the two sisters on the team.

And then…there was Ruby Rose. The first person Weiss had ever dared call a friend. The last person she expected to befriend after their horrendous first impression. The dolt that managed to melt Weiss' icy heart and make her feel a sense of happiness she hadn't felt in years. She was more than a friend, more than a partner, she was family.

They all were.

Weiss missed them more than she would ever admit to anyone but herself.

Nothing could have gotten her out of that train of thought, until she heard a voice.

"Weiss!"

Eyes widening, tears brimming at the edges, Weiss turned around, praying that she wasn't mistaken.

She saw the red hood first. That's when she charged.

Ruby let out a breath of surprise as her partner nearly tackled her to the ground, wrapping her arms tightly around the brunette in a hug, never wanting to let go.

"Ruby…" Weiss sobbed, letting all her emotions go. She never had to hold back around Ruby. "I missed you…"

Ruby grinned, letting tears fall from her own face, not even bothering to wipe them away, returning the hug in kind. Her heart raced, she had dreamt of this moment so many times over the months, but never expected this sudden wave of happiness and excitement to overtake her as it did.

"I missed you too Weiss," she whispered, holding onto her partner in content silence before finally pulling away and grinning ear to ear.

Realizing the two were in actuality not in private, the huntress' face turned red. "Er, we talk! We need to talk! But, first, let's head back to wear I'm staying. There's a lot to tell you!" she stammered, chuckling lightly when Weiss flushed.

Weiss cleared her throat. "Y-yes, you are right. Let's go, lead the way," she responded with a small smile. It was small but the light in her eyes proved that it was real. Ruby always loved her true smiles. They were so rare but so pure and always made her heart race.

Grabbing her hand, she shot one final grin. "Then…let's go!" she cheered, before leading her best friend to where she was staying.


	2. Chapter 2

Yang Xiao Long jumped off Bumblebee and stretched her arms and legs, deciding to take a small break. She was getting so close to Mistral, and it would only be about a day until she arrived.

She grinned. After being so far away from herself metaphorically, and her sister literally, she was ready to get back into things. After fighting an internal battle, one that hadn't fully ended, she was glad to be armed and ready to take on the upcoming challenges as they presented themselves.

The blonde chuckled as she sat down on a fallen tree branch close by, staring down at her yellow prosthetic. _'Guess I'm going to go give Ruby a … hand with her mission.'_ The amount of jokes she could bring to her sister was just a little victory in the scheme of things.

Thoughts of the future excited the brawler. Although not all of her problems were solved – her team was still separated, she still struggled with nightmares and flashbacks and she had no idea what was going on with Raven – she knew she was making progress. At the moment, that was all she could ask for. And most importantly, she was close to seeing her baby sister and leader once more.

While she may have regrets about where they had left off before she took off on her own journey, she couldn't ignore the way her heart leapt at the idea of seeing Ruby again. She was so strong, and Yang couldn't wait to give her a giant hug, to prove how much she missed her hooded sister – and potentially show off her new skills as well.

She chuckled to herself at the thought of Ruby's reaction to the prosthetic. She knew that no matter what, her baby sister would always be two things – a loving leader, and a giant weapon's dork.

Leaping off her temporary bench, she let out a cheer, to no one in particular.

' _Just you wait Rubes, I'll see you again soon. We may not have the whole team, but I'll be the big sister I know you need. We'll get through this, soon enough.'_ She thought to herself as she jumped back on her bike and drove off. _'We're close. So close.'_

"Do you have everything packed? Enough food, water?"

"Yes Mom, I do."

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you? To give you more backup than…him."

"Dad!"

Blake Belladonna sighed. After spending so long away from her parents, she almost forgot what it was like to be coddled.

Outwardly, her ears folded down in frustration and she let out a sigh. Internally, she absolutely adored it.

The plan was set. She and Sun were going to make their way to Mistral. She had some contacts to begin her plans to take back the White Fang, from the inside, and it was about time Sun went back to his own team.

She would always be grateful to his help, especially during one of the lowest points of her life. Her dear friend helped her remember what it was like to love, and that it was okay to accept it as well. However, he couldn't ignore his teammates forever, especially as the team leader.

She smiled as she finished gathering her belongings, letting out a small gasp of surprise as her parents individually pulled her into a tight hug. They had the desire to go with her, but they couldn't let the Fang get too suspicious.

Blake would miss them too and had to bite her lip to prevent herself from getting too emotional. While team RWBY, as well as Sun, would always be a form of family to her, she knew she was lucky to have both of her parents. The pair loved her unconditionally and after all that happened with the Fang and Adam, she had a strong feeling that nothing would ever cause them to love her less.

The faunus didn't know what she had done to earn such treatment, but she was slowly beginning to learn to accept it. Slowly.

After hearing the stories of Weiss' horribly abusive father, the sad loneliness the death of Ruby's mother caused her and the confusion and anger Yang felt towards her own birth mother, Blake knew she was lucky. She may have lived in a life of discrimination and inequality, but at least she had a home and family to return to.

"Be sure to call when you get there. We need to make sure you're okay," Kahli said, standing at the doorway as Blake prepared her exit.

"Of course," she responded back. She laughed at the idea, but was also reminded of her partner, and a little bit a certain heiress as well.

As she made her descent, Blake smiled. She had no intentions of getting involved with the White Fang when she ran away from the battle. She still tried not to think about that too much.

But she couldn't ignore the sense of hope she felt, after the encouragement her family and Sun gave her. Things were so much farther from what she assumed her life would be, but she couldn't help but feel excited about her future.

She supposed her friends had rubbed off on her in more than one way, and as much as she tried to ignore it, the sense of hope she felt reminded her so much of her partner. The person who was like a bright sunshine in her life, who managed to light up a room no matter the atmosphere.

Though she doubted her team would ever be the same, heading back to a town with a university like Haven made her heart race. She wondered if Weiss and Ruby had enrolled in the university after the fall of Beacon. She wouldn't doubt it – Ruby would be able to instill optimism and hope in the ice princess more than anybody. If – _when,_ she corrected herself – Yang recovered, she wouldn't be surprised if she followed their valiant leader as well. 

Memories of food fights, study sessions and training with RWBY flashed through her mind. She didn't know what Mistral had in store, but if there was a chance to change her future, as well as maybe seeing some of her friends in the future, she knew it was worth it.

"You ready?" Sun grinned down at her as he helped her onto the boat that would be their mode of transportation for a few days.

"…of course. Let's go." She smiled.

The time to take back her life was now. She wouldn't let the chance slip past, not this time.


	3. Chapter 3

As she stared at her partner across a table, silently drinking tea, Ruby felt stuck.

Fighting a pack of Beowulf's alone, sitting through leadership class listening to Professor Oobleck and Port babble on about past adventures, even leading her team as they planned to blow up a highjacked train, anything felt easier than this.

Her heart fluttered every time she made eye contact with Weiss, her partner being even more beautiful than she could ever imagined.

She was at a loss for words. The huntress would throw out a story of Beacon here and there, trying to break the ice, but was really trying to stall for time.

Not only was her best friend here, in front of her, but Ruby had long forgotten how to _talk_ about things. She didn't want to discuss everything that happened. Not her adventures with RNJR, not her uncle nearly dying and certainly not the whole 'I'm actually special cause I have a type of eye power' thing.

As a leader, she knew she had to. It was routine and she even wrote to Yang, saying she had to tell her. She just hadn't expected it to be so _hard._

So instead, she forced a smile, pretending nothing was awkward, and hoped that Weiss wouldn't pick up on it. It's been nearly a year, surely the heiress wouldn't be able to tell?

Weiss was a professional at 'fake'.

Her whole life had been a piece of fake. Fake families, fake friendships . . . all full of fake happiness and fake smiles.

It was what led her to adopt the 'Schnee attitude,' another fake aspect of her life, when she first attended Beacon. The attitude of the well-deemed 'ice princess' was slowly melted because all in all, nothing fake ever lasted.

Yes, Weiss Schnee understood the term 'fake.' It was familiar and comfortable – a testament to her abusive and lonely childhood.

However, the one thing she found immensely uncomfortable . . . was seeing a fake Ruby Rose. Some things were meant to be earnest and true, and her dolt of a partner was one of those things.

It took less than five minutes for Weiss to figure it out. Ruby was never a good liar, and after spending hours upon hours working with her leader, Weiss knew her ticks better than anybody, save maybe Yang.

It was the eyes. When they made eye contact in the crowd earlier that day, Ruby's eyes were bright with happiness. Her silver pupils shone in the light as she smiled at the ex-heiress.

But now, sitting alone in a hotel room, across a table from one another, silently sipping tea while trying to figure out how to begin explaining the past year, the huntress' eyes were dull. Her smile was there, trying to cheer Weiss up, as usual, but she wasn't falling for it.

She knew Ruby Rose. Ruby was an overly energetic sixteen-year-old, who should be jumping around, squealing over her adventures. Weiss would scoff and pretend to be upset, silently cursing the adorable face of her partner. It was routine for them.

Ruby was someone who would only stop talking when Weiss herself needed to speak, an unspoken rule of respect the two had formed near each other. Ruby was not meant to be silent. She was not meant to hide her feelings behind a fake smile.

This was not the Ruby she knew . . . and Weiss was going to get to the bottom of why. No matter what, she vowed to bring the cute, true smile back to her partner's face.

"You're being quiet," she decided to be blunt. Silence was something she endured for so long, and it wasn't something she wanted, not with Ruby.

"Y-yes? Don't you like quiet?" Ruby responded back, chuckling lightly. It was a relief to hear the criticism in Weiss' voice, so unhidden. It made this feel real. Like Weiss really was _there._

"I won't deny that…" Weiss sighed, rolling her eyes before continuing. "But last time I checked…you're Ruby Rose. And the Ruby Rose that I know. _My_ partner, is not quiet. She is loud, energetic and would normally be going on and on about some new weapon design for Crescent Rose, not sitting in silence, awkwardly making small talk that we know she hates."

She frowned, scanning Ruby for any signs of response. _There._ She was biting her lip. Weiss cursed internally, knowing how she'd feel about that particular mannerism had she not known the reason for it.

"And you're biting your lip. You only do that when you're nervous. So, unless you've magically remembered how to be nervous around your best teammate within the past ten minutes, something is wrong. So Ruby…" she sighed, taking a breath before gently placing her hand over her partner's own, flushing lightly before speaking again. "What's wrong? I'm your friend. Your _partner._ You can talk to me."

She smiled, making sure to make eye contact with her young partner. She wasn't the best with words, she never had been, but she had to make it clear. She would do anything for Ruby. Besides Winter and the rest of her team, Ruby was by far the most important person in her life.

She wasn't sure when it had happened. It was something she had realized while trapped in captivity – the constant thoughts and dreams of red. She would never admit it to anybody, but now that she was back with her, she was determined to make things better with Ruby.

Ruby's breath caught in her throat as Weiss placed her hand on hers. She certainly was taking an effort at physical contact, something Ruby never would have guessed.

She smiled, seeing the pure concern and love shining through Weiss' cerulean eyes. They were beautiful and her smile made Ruby want to tackle her to the ground and never let go.

However, she fought.

"W-weiss, I'm not…it's just been a long day. I'm tired and it's been great to see you! It's not your fault or anything, but you don't have to worry about me! It's nothing, really!" she laughed, forcing a smile on her face once more, refusing to make any more eye contact with her friend. It would be too much.

Besides, she didn't need to see it. She could feel Weiss' frown even from a distance.

Her next words, however, made her heart stop.

"Do you trust me so little?" Weiss frowned, gripping her hand tighter, as if she was scared to let go.

Ruby blinked, looking up. Weiss' face was blank, void of all expression but Ruby knew in an instance what hurt showed itself as when it came to her partner.

"What? No! Weiss…i-it's not that! Look I just…" she stammered, trying to fix this.

Things were so good, twenty minutes ago. She just wanted to go back to that. The reunion. Before all these talks of…feelings came up. She wanted to hear about Weiss, and see her smile. If there was one thing Ruby made a life goal, it was to never make Weiss frown. And clearly, she was failing. Miserably.

Like a flip of a switch, it clicked.

Ruby was trying to control the situation. This went against _everything_ Weiss stood for, especially with her father being…her father. Ruby wasn't making the situation better by hiding everything…their shared openness was what made their partnership work.

She sighed, finally returning the squeeze of their hands, flushing as Weiss let a smile slip, almost unnoticed.

"…It's been…hard," she admitted, staring down at the ground, biting her lip. It felt relieving to say it out loud. She didn't even notice when the first tear fell. "Everything. With the fall, with losing Yang, Blake, _you,_ I didn't know what to do. I've traveled with Jaune, Nora and Ren, but they aren't…well, team RWBY. And then Uncle Qrow was hurt, and nothing seemed to get better! And I'm sure things are going to work out, but I apparently have some special power and…."

She didn't notice how quickly her words spilled out her mouth, stopping only when Weiss placed a hand on her cheek.

"Ruby!" she nearly shouted. "Breathe. Please. I can't keep up and I want to help you. Why don't you start from the beginning?"

Ruby smiled, face red at the contact. Weiss always knew how to calm her down, and bring her back to reality.

She took a breath. "Well, it started a few weeks after I woke up…"


	4. Chapter 4

The pair sat in silence.

Since the beginning of her story, hours ago, Ruby had moved Weiss over to the couch, so they could sit closer, and so it would feel less like an interrogation.

She told her partner everything. From the Fall of Beacon to going off with RNJR, to the stress and fears of Uncle Qrow's near death.

Things were easy when it came to talking to Weiss. She had an aura about her that always managed to calm the young huntress, to make her feel at peace, no matter the situation.

The pair had put in an incredible amount of work to get along as partners, and by now, the idea of the stress and tension that surrounded them at Beacon was almost hard to believe. To Ruby, they were like a puzzle – fitting perfectly together.

Weiss was the rational side Ruby needed. She saved the huntress' life so many times, and Ruby had her full trust in her. She was a beacon, and to Ruby, she was a hero. She may have had an icy exterior, but that just made Ruby love her more – when she began to let her walls down, it meant so much to young leader – it showed true progress and meant the world to her.

Having seen the rational mind of her partner in action so many times, Ruby knew she had to be quiet. Her leg bounced as she waited for a response, not entirely sure what to expect. She searched her partner for any signs of expression, but only found a face scrunched in thought.

' _Weiss always did have better control over her expressions…'_ she sighed to herself.

She had never met the man, but she knew that Weiss' self-control wasn't all from her huntress training. It stemmed from something much worse. Weiss hadn't spoken of it often, but what she had said spoke volumes.

Ruby had to wonder, what was it that Weiss was subjected to when she was home? She knew she didn't go voluntarily. She was taken.

She shook her head. Now was not the time to go down that train of thought. It was something that plagued her mind every day – where Blake had run off to, how Yang was coping with her injury . . . and most of all, if she was ever going to be allowed to see Weiss again.

Now was not the time to brood, she thought to herself once more, biting her lip. She had to be positive. She had to focus on the current situation. Things were good. They were going to get better. They had to.

Lost in her thoughts, she almost missed the soft whisper of her voice. She looked up and gulped.

"Weiss?" she whispered back, hand trembling slightly as she gripped her partner's hand, squeezing lightly.

A million thoughts spun through Weiss' head as she stared her partner down.

She had been forced back into an abusive situation, and she briefly knew about Yang and Blake's situations from what she had been debriefed, but she had spent months . . . wondering, what it was her partner had been going through.

Now she wasn't sure she was happy she got her answer.

"Ruby…" she whispered after several minutes, once more grabbing her partner's hand. A part of her wondered what caused the surge in physical contact between the two, but the majority didn't care.

"I…had known things were bad. But I didn't…" Weiss paused. She wasn't sure exactly what she was saying. She had never been the best at comfort, and this situation was dire, at best, in her mind.

"I'm sorry." she chose, looking up at her partner briefly before grabbing her partner's shoulders, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Ruby."

Emotions overwhelmed her. She thought of her partner every day since she was taken back to Atlas. What happened? Was Ruby okay? Was she alive?

Outside the battlefield, rational thought always seemed to leave the heiress when it came to Ruby. Ruby was good for her in so many ways. She was a friend. She was persistent, and while their other friends certainly helped, Weiss knew the reason she had learned to love and be loved, was because of her.

So when Ruby was hurt…rational thought went out the window.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked once again, returning the hug in earnest. "Why are you sorry?"

Weiss pulled away, blinking away any tears that may have started to form.

"I sent you up there Ruby. You made the plan, but I made the call to send you alone against a madwoman. I sent you to bear the burdens of this alone," she found herself blurting out, cursing internally as she spewed out her internal thoughts to her partner. "I thought you were _dead,_ Ruby!"

Ruby's eyes went wide with shock, and Weiss could see her words settling deep within the girl. She always did wear her feelings on her sleeves.

"I didn't fight my father. I sat and watched my teammate fall apart in front of me, and I left. More importantly, I left _you,_ unconscious in bed, not knowing if you were ever going to wake up! And for that…I'm sorry." She finished her rant, taking a deep breath. "Most important of all, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. Ruby. You are the bravest of all of us, and I am so proud of you for all your work but…I'm sorry you've had to go through all this alone. I _promise,_ that ends now. I'm with you."

At this point, neither of them held tears back as they embraced once more. They were silent. Thoughts and feelings that were repressed for so long, finally out in the open, were enough for both of them.

Finally, Weiss heard the quiet whisper of her partner as they pulled away from each other, faces flushed, eyes red, and faces only inches away from each other.

"Thank you Weiss. That means…so much to me," Ruby smiled, eyes gleaming with happiness, even through the tears. "I…really missed you."

"I-I missed you too…"

She known for months, but right now, Ruby was by far the most beautiful girl Weiss had ever seen. Her silver eyes shone in the light, and the way she was sitting accented the ways she had grown, in height, as well as muscle over the years. The child she had met over a year ago, was certainly no child anymore.

Weiss barely even registered how long the two had simply stared into each other's eyes, subconsciously leaning into each other when…

 _KNOCK KNOCK!_

With a yelp, both girls flew away from each other, staring in opposite directions.

"I…should get that…" Ruby mumbled, using her semblance, in the most inappropriate of ways, Weiss noted, to get the door.

She looked up with a gasp as she saw the figure in the doorway, a powerhouse she never would have imagined to see, not in Atlas. Standing there, blonde hair flowing past her shoulders, sporting a leather jacket, and a very noticeable new accessory, was _her._

It took less than a second for Ruby to react.

"YANG?!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Yang?!"

Ruby stared wide-eyed, shaking her head furiously to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Sure, she had sent her sister letters, the latest containing her location in Mistral but she _never_ expected her sister to make the trip so soon.

A gasp escaped her as she got her answer. Without hesitation, she was pulled in a fierce hug by the blonde.

"It's me, Rubes. I'm here,"

The whisper of confirmation was all it took for Ruby to fling her arms around her older sister, not trying to stop the tears streaming down her face.

This was more than she could ever have hoped for. Within 12 hours, she had gone from being partner-less, team-less, traveling with a team that she loved dearly but wasn't _hers,_ to seeing two of the most important people in her life.

Their presence fueled her with strength she thought she lost with the Fall of Beacon. Weiss calmed her down, helped her regain her roots and feel joy stronger than ever.

And now _Yang,_ Yang, her hero, her precious older sister, was back. Less than a minute had passed and it felt like a piece of herself was back. It had only been a few days after beginning her journey with team RNJR that it hit her – she had always been with her sister. From their childhood, through Signal, and most recently, their time at Beacon, her sister had lived with her, raised her and been an anchor in her life. Without that, it was so easy to feel lost, to not know where life led her. Now, with her two anchors back, things were finally beginning to brighten in the huntress' eyes.

A small cough behind her snapped her out of her thoughts.

"It's about time you showed up," Weiss scoffed, rolling her eyes, though a genuine shone on her face. "…It's good to see you, Yang."

Yang grinned. "Never thought you'd beat me here. It's nice to Schnee you!" she smirked, chuckling at the groan that escaped Weiss' mouth.

"We don't see each other for a year, and the first thing you say to me, is a _pun?"_

"Gotta start things off with a Yang, after all,"

"Yang Xiao Long, you are insufferable!"

Ruby's grin grew wider. If there was one thing she had missed, it was the casual team banter her family always got into. It made things exciting—and she was content to let it happen, watching from the background.

That was when she saw it. Excitement fueled her and she couldn't just _not_ ask about it.

"Wait a second!" she gasped, taking a step back before pointing at Yang. "You. Have. A. Robot. Arm."

Yang stared back, letting out a bark of laughter, flexing to give her sister a better look.

"Good to see you haven't changed Rubes," she grinned. "Yup! The finest of Atlas technology. Couldn't get back into the field without a few upgrades, am I right?"

She only laughed more as Ruby ogled it, clearly looking for specs, and trying in vain to get permission to work on it.

After a few minutes, she looked up to see a serious expression traced on Yang's face.

"So, Weiss," she smiled gently, placing a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "I assume you had something to do with this?"

Weiss' eyes widened, her stoic expression breaking for a split second, cheeks tinted pink. "Well, someone had to help get you out of bed," she responded, looking anywhere but the blonde's direction. "Besides, we're a team. We're friends. It's the least I could do."

Silence filled the room, but words didn't need to be spoken. Instead, Yang put an arm around Weiss, and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you. Just…thank you," she said simply, before allowing silence to overtake the scene once more.

A few minutes passed and Weiss pulled away, heading for the door.

Ruby spoke up at this. "Weiss? W-where are you going?"

"I have some stuff to sort out, so I'm going for a walk," she answered simply. "I'll be back later. And you…you better be back when I return, you hear me? No more adventures without us, you dolt." She added before walking out the door.

Ruby smiled. She knew that side of Weiss well. The side that refused to simply state that she wanted to give the sisters some time alone, or voice her fears of a team split once more. It was the side that Ruby had worked so hard to figure out, the one that could seem so cold, yet was filled with the warmth and love that Weiss rarely expressed aloud. She'd have to thank her later.

Turning to her sister, she smiled once more. "So…let's talk sis. We have a _lot_ to catch up on."

"And then the spaghetti Grimm died, cause Ren was so cool! Did you know he holds a third weapon at all times? And some Mistral people came and rescued us, and more importantly Uncle Qrow! And now…we're here,"

Yang smiled gently as her sister finished her tale. It had been a few hours, and sure, she had heard most the stories before, through letter. But there was something about watching Ruby talk. The way her eyes lit up whenever she talked about a fight or a weapon. The way her voice changed tones depending on the part of the story she was in. The way she smiled, and showed her optimism even in stories. It made Yang feel like she was home once again. Though, she figured, after everything, Ruby, and the rest of their team was her home, even moreso than Patch sometimes.

"Sounds like you've been up to a lot…" she chuckled, before grinning slyly. "Which reminds me…what exactly was the ice princess doing here? How _is_ Weiss these days?"

Ruby's face turned bright red. _Gotcha._

"Have you told her about your crush yet?"

"Yang!"

"Come on Rubes, I have to tease you! You're my little sister," she laughed, holding her hands up in surrender when she saw the glare directed at her.

"Well…wemayhavealmostkissedIthink…" was the response she received.

Yang blinked, expression blank for a split second before sighing.

"Have you talked to her?" she asked, frowning slightly. "Rubes, I will support you in anything. I love Weiss, as uptight as she may be, she's good for you. But Ruby…you and I both know how you feel, but does _she?"_

"Well…not entirely. It's been an emotional day Yang."

 _That,_ Yang could understand. While most the emotions consisted of joy, she agreed that it had been long. It was good seeing her sister and Weiss, though she couldn't fight that emptiness and pangs of sadness that hit when she remembered they were still missing a team member…a team member that Yang still was confused about. Angry, no, sad and confused, yes.

Maybe that was why she decided to avoid any topic involving her, unless it was about her prosthetic. Less thinking, and more helping her baby sister – both were major priorities in the blonde's life.

"Communication is key," she smiled, making sure that Ruby was looking at her. "I mean, we're together. It's great. You two had a spark; it was clear to everyone but you two. Do something about it. We've already been separated once. We have to make our intentions clear, our feelings clear, so we don't have regrets,"

She shook away the flash of black that came into her vision before smiling again. This wasn't about her. This was about Ruby. She knew her sister was struggling. She would approach it in time, but she needed backup, and if there was one person she knew without a doubt she could trust with Ruby, it was Weiss Schnee.

The two had spent too many nights at Beacon talking about their concerns for their partners, and how to help them. What started out of obligation for good grades, quickly turned into true feelings, and Yang knew that Weiss cared about Ruby almost as much as she did.

She felt warm as she saw her sister's eyes light up. "…You're right. Thanks Yang, you always did know what to say. I…I really missed you."

"Ruby, I missed you. With regrets, I didn't get to say it back then…but I love you. You are my baby sister, and I am _so_ glad you're okay. I'm with you, all the way now, and I want you to know that, because I wasn't there the past year, but I am now. You're stuck with me now."

When petals appeared and she was tackled to the ground in a flash of red, she only smiled. She never had to look back again.


	6. Chapter 6

Weiss liked when things went according to plan – something that never seemed to coincide with her actual life.

She was supposed to go to Beacon Academy, be on a team with her celebrity crush, and rule the school.

She was not, supposed to have a group of buffoons as a team, including an incredibly young, immature dolt of a partner, a blonde oaf more concerned with her looks than school, and especially not an ex-member of the _White Fang,_ whom terrorized her childhood.

And she was not, under any circumstances, supposed to love all of them, Ruby Rose most of all.

She had come to Mistral to find her sister – that was the plan.

Instead she had found the love of her life – not that she would ever admit it out loud – and one of her best friends. Two people she hadn't dared hope to see again. Things never seemed to work out that way, not in her life.

So while she couldn't deny the surge of happiness flowing through her veins, she was conflicted. She was _not_ used to dealing with feelings. Schnee's didn't feel. They ruled with logic and power, never emotions. It simply wasn't something she was taught, and if it wasn't for team RWBY, she doubted she would have ever learned it.

That was how the huntress found herself under a cherry blossom tree, sitting on a bench, hands over her face. Of course, Ruby needed time with Yang. It was clear; but Weiss couldn't deny that she also needed time to herself. To sort out her feelings.

' _What am I even doing here? Where do we go from here?'_ she thought to herself, letting a sigh escape her as she played with the hilt of Myrtenaster, a nervous tick she had picked up during her time at Beacon.

She wished, desperately, that Winter was here. Winter didn't do emotions; she was calm and collected, and logic would be the only plans formulating between the two of them. Winter would understand everything that happened with Father…with Whitley, and not ask questions. She wouldn't apologize, or try to make things better. She would help Weiss push past it and move on. Forget the whole thing ever existed. There would be no bothering with feelings.

For a moment, Weiss considered starting the search for Winter right then and there. She could leave a note to Ruby, stating her reasons and running. The fleeting moment passed and the huntress knew that was the last thing she should do.

Old Weiss would do it. Not new Weiss. Not the Weiss that loved talking to her partner, that knew how important communication was even outside the battlefield, that wanted to hug Ruby and spill all her problems, and never let go.

"I need to talk to Ruby," she whispered to no one in particular, standing up and rushing forward, focusing more on her thoughts of the past day than what was right in front of her.

She barely even noticed the faunus she was so close to until they bumped into each other.

"What do you think you're d—" she began, scoffing loudly before looking up, eyes widening.

"Weiss?! What are you doing here?"

After parting ways with Sun, Blake had time to kill. She had to meet with a few contacts of her father's but that was in a few days.

Deciding to scope out the scenery of the city, she began to walk, keeping her steps quiet, weapon in close range in case of an incident. With all the tragedy, it was better to be safe than sorry.

When a smaller figure bumped into her, she immediately prepared for battle. Was it just a pickpocket? Did someone recognize her?

Her thoughts raced until she heard it. The start of a very condescending comment; a tone she had heard so many times before. Something she had hated but grown to love as time went on and she learned more.

Blake had to admit, she never thought she would be so happy to see Weiss Schnee in person.

Staring down at the heiress, Blake had to smile. A professionally tailored blue dress, just loose enough to be able to be fought in; tall heels used to express dominance and gain height on a small persona ; and a high ponytail, just centimeters away from being perfectly symmetrical – Weiss was definitely still a Schnee, at least on the outside.

As the pair made eye contact, there was a pause. Silence. Neither moved, as if contemplating how to respond.

Blake didn't blame either of them. The two had history – their fates were intertwined years before they met. Both had unintentionally played a role in the other's rough past – the White Fang only increasing the abuse Weiss had suffered, and the Weiss' father causing more and more pain to the Faunus' heritage. The two had grown immensely over the year of being teammates, and Blake considered Weiss to be family – but she knew that neither had allowed themselves to expect a reunion. Not after the tragedies they experienced.

"You're not wearing your bow," Weiss stated, hand on her hip as she stared Blake down.

Her ears flattened, but she chuckled nonetheless. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but yes, inciteful observation as always," she rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here anyways, Weiss? Are you at Haven now, with Ruby?"

 _Is Yang with you?_ Blake felt she knew that answer to this, and frowned as Weiss looked away. This wasn't how the conversation was supposed to start.

"I-I'm not entirely sure…" her friend responded. Blake blinked. That was unusual. Weiss Schnee never hesistated. She was supposed to be bold, maybe make a quip about Blake's absence. Something was up.

She let Weiss continue, holding back any questions, knowing how much the heiress hated being interrupted.

"I ran into Ruby today, while I was out looking for Winter. I only arrived in Mistral a few days ago," she stated, her tone being very "bookish", a tone that hadn't come out for months around the team.

 _They weren't together?_

A shiver ran through the faunus' spine. Weiss and Ruby were inseparable. Was the whole team separated? Was the situation worse? Was running home making everything worse?

Panic coursed through her system, only worsening when the heiress' eyes turned fierce.

"Where have you been Blake?" she asked, turning around for a moment, before taking a breath. "…I shouldn't sound like that. But…they'll want to see you, you know that right?"

Blake blinked. _They?_ "Do you mean…Yang's here too?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "No, I mean Professor Port. Of _course_ I mean, Yang."

"I think…I'll pass. Weiss, it's been good to see you but—"

She stopped when her friend stepped closer, grabbing her shoulders, forcing them to make eye contact.

"Blake." She paused, clearly figuring out her words. Everything had to be perfect, even more so when it came to Weiss. "We've been gone for nearly a year. Ruby's been fighting an inner battle, as well as getting herself involved in a war. I've been cooped up in the hands of my father, just escaping barely a week ago. Yang…she's been fighting against herself, and she's made progress. I've seen them for about four hours, and I can see that. But…we need each other, more than ever. And that means, _all_ of us. Last time I check, you were a part of team RWBY too."

Blake looked down, trying desperately hard to find an escape route. When none appeared to her, she chose to use words instead.

"I ran," she growled, lowering her voice to a whisper to not raise attention to any onlookers. "I nearly got Yang killed, and I ran, so I just don't thin—"

"And I nearly got Ruby killed," was the response. "Blake. I was taken away, but I could of fought. You're not the only one who ran from a fight."

Weiss bit her lip, still refusing to release Blake.

"Look, I understand issues with trust. As we have come to realize…we come from two sides of the same coin," she began, voice barely above a whisper. "Trust is so hard, especially coming out of our…pasts. It's not easy and neither of us know exactly what we're doing. I don't and as much as I hate to admit it, I have to. What I do know, is that we all need each other. Ruby and Yang are struggling and my life the past year has been…difficult. I assume yours hasn't exactly been perfect. We can run away from our scars all we want but Blake…in the end, we're going to fight. It's something Ruby taught me. We're going to fight, and we need to do it together. As a team. And that means _all of us._ "

Blake blinked, allowing her words to sink in.

She thought back, to everything her team had gone through. Chasing the White Fang, Yang confiding in her about her past, the whole Mercury incident, Adam, the Fall, that just being some of the trauma they had survived.

She thought back to all the restless nights where she desperately wanted her partner back, texting each other inches away, trying so desperately hard to support her. Her partner, who only gave love and protection, asking for nothing in return. Her partner, whom she loved more than she ever would have imagined before.

She barely noticed the tears in her eyes until she felt a slim pair of arms wrapping themselves around her waist, only for a moment before pulling away.

"We've missed you Blake, and I know she's missed you the most,"

"…Alright," Blake smiled, knowing exactly what she had to do.

The pair made their way back to where Ruby and Yang were, discussing their adventures the past year, and what their plans would be from here on out.

It wasn't long until they arrived at the door.

Blake's heart raced; she felt as nervous as she did when she returned to her parents, so many months ago. She took a deep breath, and with a reassuring nod from Weiss, she knocked.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby had cried so much today.

When Weiss arrived, when Yang barged into their hotel, and as Blake stood in her doorway along with Weiss, the waterworks flowed again.

After holding things back for months, Ruby had no energy to contain her emotions anymore. She was free – because she was with her team once more.

"Blake!" she yelped, nearly tackling the faunus standing in her doorway. Her grin grew larger as she felt her hug reciprocated, Blake holding her tightly, while still maintaining the gentle touch she had come to expect from the faunus.

Ruby had liked Blake from the beginning. She admired her for standing up for her when they first met – they laugh about it now, but the explosion incident was not something she wanted to repeat – and Ruby was especially happy seeing her sister being paired with an admirable person.

Blake liked to hide it, but Ruby always felt she had the aura of a hero in the storybooks. Through their mutual reading sessions together, she had learned of Blake's quirks and ideals. It was obvious through her reading material – outside of Ninjas of Love – and the way she acted, especially with Ruby and Yang. She was brave and strong, and always managed to help Ruby find her feet when she felt lost.

To Ruby, Blake was more than a faunus, storybook hero, or even a huntress – she was a second big sister. Her motherly aura was so similar to Yang's, and was something that Ruby wanted to repay her for. As much as she may deny it, she knew Blake cared about every single one of them, Yang most of all, but they were family and she knew the feeling was mutual.

Which was exactly why Ruby knew she had to talk to her friend first.

"Yang actually just left. She said something about checking out parts for her…arm," she mumbled, pausing for a moment, making sure that territory was safe. She didn't want to scare Blake. Smiling when a severe reaction was avoided, she turned to Weiss.

"Sorry to ask you about this, but could you go check on her? It's just the armory store down the block, and I think she'd trust you more with this than me," she laughed, making eye contact to emphasize her pleading, hoping Weiss understood the true meaning behind her words. "Besides, you two haven't seen each other in a while so…"

She trailed off, letting out a breath of relief when Weiss smiled, adding an eye roll in for dramatic effect.

"Fine. But you and I," the ex-heiress pointed at her, only inches away. "Are having a conversation later. Don't think I don't know what you've been up to, and I need to make sure _my_ partner is staying healthy." She scoffed, before walking away, leaving a flustered Ruby to shake her head, smile wide.

 _She's amazing…_ Ruby thought to herself, happy that Weiss still knew when to leave Ruby alone without having to be asked. With a quick shake of her head, she turned back to Blake. _Now is not the time to swoon, Ruby._

"You can come on in," she gestured to the couch. "I figure…you could use some rest."

Weiss looked around, letting out a sigh. She had been in contact with team RWBY all day, but had only been able to spend about an hour with her partner. While she couldn't deny the happiness she felt, nor would she ever try to steal Ruby away from her duties as a leader, or Yang, she had to admit, she was a bit jealous.

Her heart ached for her hooded partner, and as dire as a conversation was needed – the two were pros at not communicating to one another – she couldn't deny any silent requests to her. She almost scoffed at that. A Schnee, taking order, falling for a dolt like Ruby Rose.

It was so unbecoming of her…and it was something she would never hope to stop.

Only minutes passed before she saw the bright blonde walk by.

"Yang!" she yelled, jogging to catch up to her teammate.

"Weiss?" Yang blinked, tilting her head in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

 _Oh._ Weiss paused, thinking fast. She knew Ruby wanted time with Blake, most likely to prepare her for Yang's new arm, the selfish dolt. But she hadn't come up with an excuse.

Then again, it was Yang. She valued truth above all. Cursing internally, she chose to be blunt.

"It's Blake." She said, standing straight and firm, preparing mentally for any emotion that may come. "She's here."

The pair sat in a comfortable silence, drinking tea. With the way Ruby was fidgeting next to her, Blake knew she wanted to speak. She appreciated her patience.

While Ruby was not someone she ever expected to become close to, she certainly had pushed her way into her heart. Ruby was earnest, and kind, unlike so much of the cruel world Blake was constantly exposed to, and it was refreshing.

Not only that, but she was a leader Blake trusted. She was never cruel, and always accepting, from Weiss' status to Blake's hidden faunus identity. Truth be told, Ruby had quickly become to younger sister Blake never had, and it was something that she quickly learned to appreciate.

Turning to look at Ruby, Blake smiled. "Not that I don't mind sitting here…" she began, taking another sip of her tea. "But what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Ruby's eyes widened, as if confused by the question.

"I'm really just happy to see you again! I missed you and stuff…" the younger girl mumbled, legs bouncing in nervousness. She paused before beginning again. "But before she comes back…I thought…we should discuss Yang."

Blake froze. She wasn't surprised, it was something she had to face eventually, something she deserved to face head-on.  
"Oh," she said in response, unsure of what to say. She trusted Ruby, but knowing how much she cared for her older sister, she was hesitant to say anything.

Ruby smiled. "Sorry, that was worded pretty ominiously, huh? It's not bad…I just…she's missed you. A lot."

Blake frowned. "That's not the word I would use. I would assume she hates me."

She paused when Ruby's expression turned serious.

"Don't say that," she whispered, sighing. "It's been hard. On all of us. Me, Weiss, Yang, and you. I'm not sure what's been going on, and that's a bridge we all need to cross. But Blake, my sister _loves_ you. You're her partner! I'm not so naïve as to say she's completely happy; even I don't know everything that goes on in that head of hers – but I do know she will _never_ hate you,"

Blake stared in silence. That was…unexpected. Coming from Ruby, those words were so pure, and she almost wanted to believe them.

"But…"

"Blake," Ruby interrupted. "I don't understand what's going on in your head. I won't pretend to either. But we weren't mad, you know? As hard as it was…we all had our own things we had to do. I had answers to find, Yang had to recover, Weiss had…business in Atlas, and I know you had some personal things you needed to. I don't know your whole story; and that's okay. I do know that it's hard not to think about the past. I do all the time. And it's hard…but Blake, we have to keep moving forward. I know you and how strong you are – and you can do this."

Blake couldn't help it. Tears began to form in her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away. Ears down, she gently pulled Ruby into a hug.  
"Thank you Ruby," she whispered. "Really."

Her message wasn't that different than Weiss' but…it was important. Blake didn't know what the future led…but she knew she wasn't going to lose this chance to make things right. She wasn't about to give up now.

Yang felt like a storm of emotions surrounded her when the news hit. Hurt, hope, happiness, sadness, all at once.

"She is?" she settled for asking, letting out a quick laugh. "Well, that's a great coincidence!"

Weiss wasn't buying it.

"For someone who values honestly," she frowned. "You aren't very good at being honest to yourself."

"You're one to talk, Schnee," was the teasing response, though Yang couldn't ignore the brief bite to the comment she said.

Weiss sighed. "I know. Which is why I feel I am adequate to lecture you," she glared, though Yang could tell it was all from the goodness in her heart, rather than anger. "You have to let yourself feel. It's not healthy. When you teach yourself to ignore those feelings, whether you're being cold or overly goofy, the end result is the same. And it just leads to a struggle that wasn't necessary in the first place."

The heiress paused, and Yang couldn't help but smile. Weiss truly had changed, in more ways than one.

"Look, all I'm saying is, it's okay to have feelings towards Blake. I was with you when she left, remember? You were dealing with so much, and you clearly still are, but you've always held back. When it's a serious matter, you act all goofy, or hide away, and that's not helping yourself. I've seen you at your strongest, and your lowest, so listen to me when I say this, Yang Xiao Long, you need to let yourself feel and you _need_ to talk to her."

She let out a sigh and Yang couldn't help but laugh.

She glared. "What is it that is so funny, you oaf?!"

"Oh nothing…it's just…you were so serious there!" Yang laughed, giving her teammate a playful nudge before pausing, letting her expression fall slightly.

"But…thanks. Seriously," she put a hand on Weiss' shoulder, giving a smaller, more sincere smile. "You're right. I'm bad at this stuff."

"I didn't mean—"

"We both know you did." Yang teased. "But that's okay. I need a blunt talking to sometimes. I won't lie…things have been hard. Harder than I would have ever imagined, and it's easier to pretend sometimes. But I can't ignore this one. Especially with Blake…it's something that has to happen," she let out a sigh. "But I almost would rather go into a one-on-one fight with your sister than this."

Weiss groaned. "I swear you and Ruby are the _same_ when it comes to _talking."_

That got her attention.

"Oh?" Yang eyes narrowed, grinning slyly at her teammate. "Doth the heiress want to talk _feelings_ with my baby sister?"

Weiss flushed and turned around. "I have no need to talk to you about such things Yang Xiao Long! Besides that's not what we're talking about!"

"Changing the subject? Good tactic but not good enough!" Yang laughed, feeling a lot better, getting past the serious and onto one of her favorite pasttimes: torturing Weiss Schnee. "When are you going to confess your _love?"_

Weiss groaned loudly as she placed a hand over her face, pinching her temples. "Just…go talk to Blake."

Yang was already walking away. "Fine princess, fine. But don't forget, I'll be the maid of honor at your wedding!" she called out, staying just close enough to hear "You oaf!" in the background.

Teasing aside, Yang knew she would have to thank Weiss later. It was time to face things head on. No more living inside her own head. She had to make amends – and make amends soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Yang had always considered herself to be a confident person. Even though she had to admit that some of it was faked – all to bring herself into the mother role she was thrust into at a young age – most of it was real. She was always a social person, especially since she often had to take the lead to get Ruby out of the house when they were children, and never had issues voicing her thoughts to others.

She was quick to have compassion for others, and although her emotions often ran rampant – whether it be anger or happiness – she always knew what she was feeling.

But right now, standing alone by the port near the ocean with Blake Belladonna, she had never felt less confident or in-tune with her own emotions.

The two hadn't said more than a simple 'hello' since they reunited. Weiss and Ruby had been with them, helping ease some of the awkward feelings, but by the time they arrived at the port, the two had taken off, having their own business to take care of.

As beautiful as the ocean-view where they were situated was, Yang couldn't take her eyes off the faunus staring out into the distance. She was more beautiful than Yang remembered.

Blake's outfit was stunning, and Yang could tell she had been training hard, with how her muscles had grown, making her form even better than before. And although the bow was cute, Yang loved seeing Blake feel free enough to ditch it.

' _She's made progress…'_ Yang noted to herself, letting that realization sink in as a feeling of hope, remembering that months had passed since the Fall, and therefore, things would get better. She was determined to make things better.

She was proud – of all her teammates. But after having gone through so many nights and flashbacks of the Fall, and Blake's final moments with her, she couldn't help but feel a surge of pride to see how her partner never let things stop her.

It was one of the things Yang loved about her.

Her inner monologue continued, as she took note of her surroundings, when Blake finally turned around, making eye contact with the blonde huntress.

"You know…" the faunus began, biting her lip for a moment before continuing. "You're supposed to hate me."

 _Oh._

Yang blinked. That was not what she was expecting, not after all this time. Not the first thing the pair was going to say.

Then again, this was Blake Belladonna, and if Yang knew anything about her, it was that she would get straight to the point when she was determined. It had caused problems with the White Fang back at Beacon, but right now, Yang couldn't be more grateful to her.

She bit back a snarky remark to respond with, remembering Weiss' warning to take things seriously – especially if Blake was leading the conversation, which is where it seemed things were headed.

"Blake…" she sighed instead, shaking her head, one hand on her hip, the other on her temple, before taking a cautious step forward. "I could never hate you."

Blake's ear were still down. She clearly didn't believe Yang.

"I mean," she quickly added, trying to not sound desperate as she fumbled for the right words, "It's been a few months. To say it hasn't been an emotional battle would be lying, and I know how much you value honesty. We both do. What can I say? Since…the Fall…I've gone through so many emotions. Anger, at everyone, myself mostly. Depression…fear…panic…we could talk all day about my emotions," she chuckled before pausing once more.

"Sorry. Um, what I mean is, I've spent months thinking about things. About you, me, the team, Beacon…I've had questions. I still do. I've moped around, cried, dealt with flashbacks and panic like I never could imagine. I won't lie. You've been one of the largest points I've thought about. Why things happened the way they did…what I did wrong…what you were thinking…and so many emotions followed."

Yang took a deep breath, cautiously walking closer to her partner, keeping an eye on her body movements to see if she was pushing too hard. Blake was definitely on edge, but wasn't pushing Yang away yet. Taking a leap of faith, she gently wrapped her arms around Blake, pulling her into a tight hug.

"But I would never hate you," she whispered, barely noticing when tears finally began to escape, falling down her cheek, onto Blake's shoulder. "You are so important to me, Blake Belladonna, and I am _so_ happy that you are here and that you are safe."

Blake was so confused.

Yang was by far, the most important person in her life. She chose to be her partner back in Initiation. She chose to let Yang, as well as the rest of her team into her past, even if only for a moment. She let herself be consoled and grow closer to Yang. She even let herself fall in love with the last person she ever expected to.

However, Blake was very aware that she also chose to leave when she did.

She knew her partner. Yang Xiao Long was smart, both in battle, conversation and school. She knew that Blake left on her own terms, even if there was no way she would know the exact reasons.

Due to that, Blake expected anger. In the worst case scenario, she fully expected to be slapped, told off, and driven away, never to be spoken to again. In a best case, she would be yelled at, and space would be made.

And yet here she was, being hugged by the exact same person she only deserved hatred from.

To say that Blake was confused, was an understatement.

"But…" she whispered, shaking slightly as she cautiously hugged Yang back, fearful that this was all just a dream. "I don't understand."

Yang pulled away, keeping her hands on Blake's shoulders. Her eyes were red, but not full of anger. They were full of controlled passion and emotion, something Blake had only seen one other time – when Yang had first opened up to her about Raven.

She smiled.

"Don't worry…I'm confused too," she chuckled softly, making some of Blake's anxieties ease. That was a pure laugh, not a fake one used to avoid conflict. "Today has gone by so differently than I was expecting, and this is something we definitely need to talk about. We can't let things simmer between us, but right now, I'm going to take the time to be happy. I'm okay, you're okay. I just…after so many questions, I finally have the surety that we will make it out of this, and be better for what has happened…so, I think…I'm going to enjoy this moment, while we still have it."

With that, Blake smiled, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes.

"I-I'd like that…" she smiled back, laying her head on her partner's shoulders.

With Yang, things were always simple. She was extremely mature, with all that she had gone through, and even though she liked to joke around, Blake always knew that Yang was always aware of the gravity of situations. She was perceptive, and knew how far to push. It started out as a useful quality, but became one of the reasons Blake appreciated Yang so much.

With Yang, things were always simple, and it provided Blake with a grounding to reality that she needed. It brought her happiness, and just like Yang, Blake knew that they both had work to do. They couldn't ignore their emotions, let alone the events of Adam and the White Fang, for long. But Blake always made her own choices.

And at that moment, Blake chose to be happy. To be tranquil. To be with Yang.

It was an unexpected reunion, but one she would forever cherish.


	9. Chapter 9

Weiss sat in a comfortable silence as she lounged on the couch of Ruby's hotel, her shoulders touching, just barely, Ruby's own as they relaxed.

It had been a long day. Between seeing Ruby again, convincing Blake to stick around and Yang to confront her emotions, Weiss was exhausted. And yet, it was a comfortable exhaustion. Things always were comfortable, even in chaos when it came to Team RWBY.

RWBY brought simplicity and shone a light in the darkness that was Weiss Schnee's life. Glancing around the room, Weiss smiled.

The room itself was simple. Just one double-bed, a couch that felt more like cardboard than cushion, and a desk with plenty of cracks. Ruby clearly was saving her lien with this room, and it was the exact opposite of the luxuries Weiss was given in Atlas, and yet, this felt so much better.

There was a lack of fear, pressure, and for the first time in months, Weiss felt she could be herself. She wasn't the heiress, the future CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, and certainly not a Schnee. She was just…Weiss.

Looking at her partner next to her, she couldn't help but smile, trying to ignore the racing of her heart as she stared Ruby down. She had grown, over the months: her hair, her muscles, as well as the aura she portrayed when in a room. Long gone was the child Weiss met at Beacon Academy so long ago; sitting next to her was a woman…and that realization did nothing to calm Weiss' beating heart.

Finding it time to stop the silence, sensing Ruby's energy would soon get the better of her, Weiss spoke.

"Where are the rest of them anyways? Nora, Jaune, Ren…and that uncle of yours?" she frowned slightly. Truth be told, it hadn't come to her mind beforehand – she never was quite as close to JNPR as Ruby was.

Ruby turned to her, making sure her attention to Weiss was shown, something that was appreciated. "Oh, right! Guess I missed that part of the explanation," she laughed, tucking some of her ever-growing hair behind her ear. "I'm not entirely sure, but we've been covering some leads on Salem. Jaune had a contact from his family, Ren and Nora are talking to the local authorities, doing some espionage when needed, and Uncle Qrow is setting up some meetings with the headmaster of Haven. I was about to do some work myself but I had some repairs to be made and then…I ran into you…which was…more important,"

Ruby mumbled the last bit, flushing lightly, looking away long enough to miss the tint of red flashing across her partner's face as well.

Coughing slightly she looked back up, hesitantly. "But…that's not that important. What exactly have you been up to, Weiss? I mean, I know you were with your father and—"

"Ruby." Weiss cut her off, tone cold, although her eyes betrayed her pain. "We don't need to talk about it. It's not important."

A flash of hurt appeared in Ruby's eyes, making Weiss' stomach coil in on itself. Hurt was always the last thing Ruby deserved, especially after all she went through.

However, a moment passed, and passion surged through her partner once more. Weiss could always tell – the way Ruby sat up straighter, her eyes gleaming in the light.

"You know…" she smirked, making Weiss freeze. "This whole 'best teammate ever' thing goes both ways. You may be there to help me, but I'm just as much there for you. Keeping secrets won't help us, and besides…I'm no child anymore. I _know_ I was sheltered, Weiss. I thought that bad things wouldn't happen to good people, and people let me believe it until it was too late. But now, I'm not exactly free from tragedy."

Her voice darkened, just slightly but enough that Weiss picked it up. "I know that things weren't great for you," Ruby continued, frowning slightly as she gently grabbed Weiss' hand. "You've mentioned your childhood and father before, and I won't ask for too many details, but please, let me in. You're my best friend and my partner. I'd do anything for you. _Anything._ So please, don't push me out."

Her speech finished, there was silence. Weiss knew she was right. Ruby was a balance in Weiss' life that she needed – and if there was one thing she felt towards Ruby, it was love and trust. She didn't want to bring Ruby into her own matters, even if they were seemingly over – she already was dealing with a war, she didn't need any additional stress.

But Weiss knew Ruby Rose, more than anyone except Yang, and this would eat at her. It would eat and eat at her until she did something drastic, and Ruby's drastic measures were never easy to deal with.

She sighed. "Alright. But Ruby, don't say I didn't warn you. I guess we'll start from the aftermath of Beacon…"

Ruby Rose did not anger easily. Things could be frustrating – like when she and Weiss were originally partnered, or Jaune wouldn't stand up to Cardin, among others. But she did not anger easily, and certainly lacked the temper that her sister and Weiss both carried.

Listening to Weiss' story, however, made Ruby angry.

It wasn't that it came as a shock. Ruby has suspected abuse for a while. She and Yang had stayed up plenty of nights, trying to discuss how to breach the topic.

Weiss' perfectionism, her barriers, her refusal to speak about her family, save Winter, were all red flags.

No, Ruby was not surprised. But she was furious.

"He…how could someone be so cruel?!" she nearly screamed, fists clenching the couch cushion hard. She took a deep breath, lowering her voice before looking up at Weiss. "Sorry. I just...you didn't deserve that. No one does, but especially not you."

Weiss shrugged. "It's nothing new. I was just a liability at that point, so I was tossed aside. Eventually, I was tired of putting up with it.

Her casual tone stung Ruby's core. She knew she wasn't hiding her feelings either. There was no tension in Weiss' body language, just tiredness and acceptance. It was unacceptable. Ruby knew Weiss had been trained to put herself down like that; to act like she truly was a liability; by her jerk of a father.

"Don't say that!" she stammered, trying to find the right words to express her feelings. "You're amazing Weiss! I mean, you're selfless and try your best, and you're super talented as a huntress! Plus you're beautiful and I don't think I've ever met a more caring soul than you," Ruby sputtered, flushing crimson, matching her partner as her flood of thoughts came flowing out of her mouth, out of her control.

"Ruby…" Weiss mumbled, looking anywhere but _at_ Ruby, at that moment. "Thank you. Really. But, he's not entirely wrong. I mean…I wasn't exactly useful in the end. You got severely hurt in the Fall. I should've been there for you."

Ruby blinked. Was Weiss… _blaming_ herself? "Weiss…no one could have known what was up there. I mean…trust me, I've relived that moment. A lot," she shivered, shaking her head to push away any intruding thoughts. "I made the call as leader. You listened. I would never blame you."

"I.." Weiss paused. "But you should."

"I'm just glad the person I love ended up safe," Ruby blurted out, jumping and covering her mouth immediately afterwards. "I-I mean, you're my best friend a-and I know not everything was great, b-but, um…"

 _Crap crap crap._ Ruby thoughts were frantic. She pleaded to every god out there that Weiss misheard and that she did not just ruin her friendship just _hours_ after being reunited.

She stared at her partner. Weiss' eyes were wide open, face bright red, any signs of her stoic partner were currently gone.

"I…" she began, biting her bottom lip. "Did you say that you were in love with me?"

Ruby could cry. "Um…possibly?" she mumbled. "I promise I wasn't planning anything! Please don't think this is weird because it just slipped out and I didn't actually want to say anything and please don't hate m—"

"Ruby!" Weiss let out a quiet chuckle, so calm and relaxed; making Ruby's heart race. "Calm down. I…feel the same,"

Ruby blinked. "Can you say that again?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Are you really going to be like this?"

"I just needed to make sure!" Ruby defended herself, finding herself leaning in closer to her partner. "This is serious business! I'm very serious right now. You're Weiss and I'm Ruby and I find it hard to believe that someone as amazing as you wou—"

She was cut off by the feelings of Weiss' lips on hers.

 _Oh._

It felt as if time slowed. When Ruby used her semblance, time always slowed down. She could sense everything around her. It was the best feeling.

Right now, she registered that time did not slow down, that the soft feeling of Weiss' lips against her own was going fast. But nothing felt better. This was by far, the best feeling.

Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around Weiss' back, bringing her in closer, cherishing the moment until Weiss finally pulled away.

She lowered her head slightly, still maintaining eye contact with her partner, very aware of the lack of distance between them, and the goofy smile she now wore.

"You kissed me." She stated. "You like me?"

"I love you." Weiss replied, pulling away slightly, though she maintained her grip on Ruby. "I'm in love with you, Ruby Rose. I have been for a while. You bring out the best in people. You've taught me how to hope, how to care, how to feel again. The way you smile even in the darkest of moments, the way you give your all to everyone, it's my everything. You're my everything."

Ruby flushed. Weiss had always been better with words than her.

"I-I'm glad," she stammered. "I-I'm really _really_ glad. You ground me, keep me going, and you're just…you're _you_ and that's all I want. You're amazing Weiss, and I think I've been in love with you for a while."

She wrapped her arms around Weiss' neck, burying her head in her shoulders. "I've missed you. I don't know what's going to happen but…can we just enjoy this moment while it lasts?"

"I think that's the best plan you've ever given Ruby."

"I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

When Yang and Blake let themselves back into the room, ready to retire for the night, Weiss and Ruby were slumped against one another, silent, their hands still intertwined after the events of the afternoon.

It took Yang approximately five seconds to comment on it.

"Aw, my baby sister's all grown up and making all the girls swoon!" she teased, grinning widely as the couple jumped at the sound.

"Yang!" Ruby cried, flushing deeply. "I'm not! Don't make it sound so…weird!"

"I'm just teasing Rubbles," she quipped back, grin only growing as she saw the effect she was having. "Besides, it's nothing we all didn't see coming, right Blake?"

"Please don't drag me into this." The faunus sighed, shaking her head, ears twitching slightly.

"But…" Blake relented, lips twitching upwards, ever so slightly, "She's not entirely wrong."

"Blake! Not you too!" Ruby groaned into her hands, now covering her face in embarrassment.

"I cannot believe I missed this," Weiss deadpanned in response, rolling her eyes.

"Face it Weiss," Yang walked over to the couch, sitting on it's edge, throwing an arm around Weiss' shoulders, ignoring her huff of protest. "You love us."

A small smile traced Weiss' lips. "You're not wrong there."

"But not as much as Ruby."

"Yang Xiao Long!"

The room erupted into laughter, bringing back a feeling of nostalgia, and for once, Yang was convinced that everything was going to work out.

"So," it was Blake who finally posed the question they were all asking. "What now?"

The team had settled into their own positions: Blake comfortably resting by the center table, book in her hands, as always. Ruby and Weiss had yet to let each other's hands go, though they were significantly less close while sitting on the couch, to make the other pair comfortable in their presence. And Yang was laying on her stomach on the carpet, a position she often took even while at Beacon.

Ruby looked over, finally letting go of Weiss as she placed a hand on her chin, thinking.

"Well, that depends." She gulped, wanting to finally say a thought that had been on her mind all day. "I know what I'm here to do. I have a mission to complete. And I-I'd love to have you all with me, but it'll be dangerous, and I know we've all had our own things to take care of…so, I guess…are we on the same page when it comes to our next step?"

In the past few hours, Ruby had taken the time to give a quick explanation of what happened at the Fall, as well as what Qrow had explained to her. She figured he could explain it better, but that all depended on when he returned from his visit with Lionheart.

Ruby fidgeted with her hands as she waited for a response, poking her fingers together, a nervous habit she never managed to fully break.

It only stopped when she felt a hand on hers.

"You dolt." Weiss scoffed, though her tone only held love and compassion. "With all we've been through, you think we'll stop now? I'm with you, all the way. Besides, someone has to keep you alive, and there's no way I'm leaving that to _Jaune."_

"She's right." It was Yang who spoke up next, punching her palm, having stood up from her position from earlier. "You've dealt with a lot sis, and there's no way we're letting you fight a war on your own. Like I said before, I've got your back. Don't expect me to stop anytime soon. You can't get rid of your big sis that easily."

"Besides…" Blake finally spoke up after a few moments. "We've always managed to tackle things better together anyways. I'd say we're stronger as a team, logically speaking. Even more than that, we're family. All of you are right; we need to stick together."

Ruby grinned. She had been nervous before, but she would be lying if she said their answers surprised her. She always could count on Team RWBY.

"Then it's settled." She stood up, grin widening. "Team RWBY is back together. Operation: Save the World and Get Stronger to Kick Baddies' Butts" begins tomorrow!"

A groan filled the room, and she couldn't help but laugh.

There were so many bad things in the world. She had seen more darkness than she ever would have expected. There was so much progress to be made before they would be ready to truly take on a war head-on, and Ruby knew that. But, with her team, she knew things would work out. There was no group of people she would trust more, and that hope and light her team emitted would get her through anything.

It was like coming home. She never expected a homecoming like this, but nothing could have made her happier. 


End file.
